Canadian In London?
by Keltic Rave
Summary: This is what happens when you fool around with magic in a world that is not ment to handle magic, that world, it sends you elsewhere.
1. Transportation

Hey, yep you guessed it another self insertion fic. Hell you guys should know by now I just write what pops into my head. There will be some qoutes from the book, Don't own anything except myself and the plot, its all owned by J.K. Rowling. Wonderful lady, lets hear it for Harry Potter!

A/N A debit card for those of you who don't have one, or don't live in canada, is a little bit like a credit card, except that you put money into it and you can purchase stuff in stores, by interac. You just put money into an account and don't have to worry about pesky things like interest on the money you owe. Or deadlines. Don't exactly know what people do in other countries because I have never been out of my own. Do you guys just walk around with either a cred card or money? If you do...weird... Anyway I'm operation under the impression that one pound is equal to about 7 galleons. Or at least in my story it is K?

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." Ashe looked around. "Way to go Ashe, one minute you are in bumsville nowhere, performing a simple protection spell you found in a book in a second hand shop, next you are either in the middle ages." I look around again, spotting people with colorful robes and pointy hats. "Or else you have be transported to a convention of witches and such, My life sucks."

Welcome to my life, a wiccan, with little power, wanna-be goth, and slight manic depressant, I enjoy taking my dog for long walks in the country quarries, canadian and greek food, swimming, and reading anything I can get my hands on. Including the books of a famous author Rowling.

Now I should have guessed that I was now standing in the middle of Diagon ally but where to start, what would you do if you suddenly found yourself surrounded by people in weird robes and shopping? I guess what I did, I went to talk to the nearest person I could get my hands on. An older tired looking man with kind eyes.

"Excuse me sir? Could you happen to tell me where I am exactly?" I asked my hands strayed to my jean pockets as I looked expectantly at the man.

He smiled at me "Well young lady, you happen to be in the middle of London, what is known as Diagon ally. The exit is right through those doors." He pointed toward a double set of doors that I hadn't noticed before. But then again when you have been transported a few thousand kilometers you probably won't be to attentive.

I had sort of stopped in shock as he said Diagon ally, frozen to the spot as it sunk in that not only travelled many kilometers but into a different dimension as well.

"I'm sorry sir, did you say Diagon ally?"

He looked weirdly at me, nodded and started to pull out his wand I believe he was going to obliviate me, thinking fast I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Aw merlin, I knew I should have pronounced my destination better, stupid floo network." I sighed and dug my hands into my pockets deeper.

He smiled with obvious relief. "For a moment there I thought that you were a muggle." I laughed and stuck out my hand

"Ashley Rave Neverwinter, student at your service." He smiled and shook my hand "Remus Lupin, a teacher at hogwarts, pleased to meet you."

I looked at him again "Wouldn't know where I could find gringotts would you? I'm visiting and seem to have lost my way." He pointed to a large snowy white building which towered above all the other shops. Muttering about seeing the forest through the trees I waved and started toward the building and my first look at goblins.

"It's a bank, just like any other bank and I hope I can exchange my money for wizarding money or else I'm screwed two ways from sunday." I was ferverently praying that candadian money was no different than back home, I kept chanting please in my mind. I was lucky that I actually had money at all, normally I would just walk around with my debit card, but I had been hopping to buy a bedroom suite and only had a thousand dollar limit on my card. So I was carrying quite a bit on me for those of you who are thinking hey why does she have so much money, well lets just say my grandpa really spoils me and my parents are somewhat rich. Daddy owns his own law firm. Thus I am quite spoiled. Along with all my money, I had a cd player with the cd ramstein and earphones, a pack of gum, my purse which has just about every thing except the kitchen sink, my black hoodie tied around my waist and the clothes I was wearing, and all of the skills of a twelve year old. Lets just say that I look like a small sixteen year old, so no one questions what I was doing on my own in the city. My metal braclet jangled as dug my hands into my pockets again as I walked up the steps and through the first door of the intimidating bank that housed many secrets.

The second door had the inscription that I had always liked, from in the book.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath the floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The goblins they looked exactly like the book had described, short, with long fingers, and beards. I walked upto one of the goblins sitting behind the counter.

"Hi, I would like to exchange canadian muggle money into wizarding money." The goblin peered down at me, and nodded. All I could do was sigh. I looked around making sure that there was no one who would snatch my money and run. I pulled out a big wad of cash from inside a zipped pouch in my pants. I counted it out, and handed it to the goblin. He looked at the money and looked at me again and one more time closely examined a hundred dollar bill. I stuck my hands inside my pockets again, as I had expected this and waited. "Canadian you say?"

"Eh? Oh yes, going to school and need money for supplies and living expenses."

"This seems to be in order, the exchange rate is at the moment is two point three canadian dollars is equal to one british pound and one pound is equal to seven galleons." He leaned over the counter and whispered "You have 1500 dollars canadian which is equal to 650 british pounds, equal to 4500 galleons, 850 sickles, and 28 knuts." I would suggest that you start an account with us, as the galleons are quite hefty." I though about it for about three seconds and nodded. He quickly swished his wand over the money and it disappeared, then he procceded to jump off of his stool and disappear behind the counter. Two minutes later he came back with a form. Which took me about an hour to fill out.

The questions on the form had to be some of the weirdest I have ever seen. Do you own any animals, favorite color, food and smell. All these plus more. Proof of identiy was required which I had, as a birth certificate and student ID from Canada. They also required finger prints, foot prints, eye color and retena scan and a breathalizer. And a hour later I was ready to see my new vault. The goblin handed me a silver key, which I immediatly put in my zipper pouch.

"In the event that you loose your key, the information on the sheet will help to identify yourself, along with the physical descriptions."

Which sort of made sense since there was the polyjuice potion out there. I thought to myself as he continued on.

"Your vault number is vault 12643, you should memorize it just in case. The keys do get quite worn from their time, we have spells on the keys but not on the chain holding them. To keep them from being damaged. Would you like to make a deposit or withdrawel today. The money from earlier is in your vault but you are also allowed to store personal items as well." The little goblin looked at me.

"Just a withdrawel today thanks." I think I wanted to buy a wand and see if I had any magic potential at all. Then I needed to find a few other things including a way to contact the headmaster of Hogwarts. Though I think that Remus could help me out with that.

Continued.


	2. Dark Arts?

**Hey people, another chapter for a Canadian in London. Just to let you people know my keyboard the character map is completely um screwed theres different symbols then there should be so any mistakes that look weird blame it on the keyboard K?  
Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter or anything recognized in the media aright on with the story.  
Oh some of the paragraphs are copied from the book, philosophers stone. Just descriptions.  
**  
_AN Thank you to my first reviewer Amethyst dancer, yes there will be more about me in this chapter. As if I could resist :P  
_  
Ollivanders was an old shop, cluttered with wands and their boxes. The door as I opened it caused a bell to ring above my head, and dust to swirl around in the air in a golden display of color. I resisted the urge to sneeze as Ollivander the man himself walked in from the back.  
  
"Ah, yes Miss Neverwinter, I am Mr. Ollivander, and I have been expecting you." My skin crawled, how in the hell did he do that, how did he know everyones name that came in here, and not make the line sound like a class B horror movie? These thoughts ran amok in my head as I put on a polite smile and tucked my hands into my pockets. Thought to self- go to get robes, as muggle clothing attracts attention..  
  
"Hello, I was told that you could help me find a wand."  
  
"Hmm, oh yes, let me see." He pulled out a measuring tape. "Which is your wand arm then?"  
  
Wand arm? Oh yes I remember now, the arm you write with, well I could write with both. I sighed.  
"I can use both hands to write with so I don't know for sure. Um?" I questioned, being ambidextrous can be a right pain at times.  
  
"Both you say, well let me tell you a little secret, the left arm channels dark magic more easily than the other, while the right has its own uses. You have a very important choice to make young lady."  
  
"Well, lets get a right handed wand." I stuck out my right arm and the tape measure continued to measure my arm, then my around my ankle, between my nostrils, no longer being held by Ollivander, so it was obviously magical. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Neverwinter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are quite the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."  
  
Mr. Ollivander then flitted off between the shelves as the tape measure dropped to the floor in a heap. He grabbed a box from a stack here and there.  
  
I took the opportunity to gaze around, there were rows of wands in their boxes, neatly stacked. A single desk, with a high backed chair rested in the corner of the room. A wooded coat rack hung on the wall to my left. My eyes wandered over to the man humming quietly to himself, he was old, the gray hair on his head matched his eyes, as they quietly shone through half-moon glasses. He looked like he belonged in a nursing home not alone in a shop with no one around.  
  
"Ah here we go, give it a wave. Beechwood and dragon heart-string, nine inches. Nice and flexible." He thrust a wand at me, I held it for a second before giving it a wave in my right hand. The coat rack next to me exploded, and I ducked as splinters went flying. The old man snatched it away from me muttering. "Never gonna get rid of that one. Really unstable it is, never should have crafted it."  
  
He grabbed another one ebony with unicorn hair seven inches and paused and looked at me, this wand seemed to glitter as it was thrust into my hand. I lifted it, paused and after a moment of thought switched hands, and Ollivander harrumphed as the wand shot out light purple sparks as it was waved. His eyes were calculating as he gently took the wand an placed it in the shiny box that had held it.  
  
"Normally I am reluctant to allow two of my wands to leave my shop at once, but the wand that has chosen you, is improper for a student to possess, much less learn with. Never the less it is truly yours, but you also need one for everyday occasions and not just Dark Arts." He started into the back of the shop again as I blanched at the words Dark Arts. Dark Arts as in Voldemort, and Malfoys and Azkaban? Well shit. I sighed and ran my hand through my short dark auburn brown hair. My eyes had closed and I breathed deep before exhaling. I opened them again to see Ollivander in front of me and jumped slightly. He looked at me and nodded as if to say yes, young one a different path lay before you. Or some other creepy shit I knew that would one day end up with me in a hospital bed.  
  
"Rowan with phoenix feather, nine inches. Very practical, transfiguring wand." He handed it to me and in my right hand this time gave it a wave. Silvery orange sparks shot out of it as a silent wind spun around me. He nodded, took the wands and put them in a dark bag. "Ah yes very good, well that will be fifteen galleons, two sickles please." I unzipped my pouch in my jeans that held my money and counted out the amount. Nodded and left. I swear his eyes lingered on the back of my head till I left the shop.  
Harry was right, he is creepy.  
  
This morning when I had been about to cast the protection spell it had been around eleven, considering the amount of magical energy the travel between dimensions took, it was no wonder that my stomach had decided to make itself heard. I blushed as my stomach growled and I started off through the crowds to the leaky cauldron where I could buy dinner, a room for the night and take a nap, before going to the clothing shop and book store.  
  
I still had over fifty galleons left when I had left the wand shop. I figured that the money in my pouch would be enough for a little while but I would still need to go back to gringotts as the day ended.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron, I decided was exactly how it was described in the book and movies. It seemed that Tom, while in the movies was young, he was now an older man. Which I was hoping meant that Voldemort was dead and that if I did get invited into Hogwarts I would not have to put up with the knowledge of knowing the future. I am sure that if confronted by Lockhart I would most likely hex the stuffing out of him. And Qurriel well lets not get started on him.  
  
The food in the leaky cauldron was OK, butter-beer was better than I expected though and the cost of it all didn't put a damper on my spirits. Only two galleons, three sickles for a room for a night and dinner and breakfast. I thanked Tom for the meal and as I was about to walk up to my room on the second floor I noticed a paper holder. a lot like muggles, you would put three knuts in it and it would dispense a paper actually the daily prophet, as well as one for the quibbler.. I grabbed a daily prophet and walked up to my room.  
  
The room was decidedly plain, like every other muggle hotel room that I had visited. There was a small bathroom, living room which contained a table and chairs, and bed with a nightstand.. Though there was no T.V. damn I thought to myself, I 'm gonna miss my favorite shows, CSI, Xena , and Creep-school. I sat down at the small table and spread out the news paper, looking for clues as to when it was. Specifically anything by Rita Skeeter about Harry Potter. Knowing that anything she wrote would tell me the time line.  
  
"HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAY, THE BOY WHO KILLED YOU-KNOW-WHO TURNS TWENTY ONE! IN THREE DAYS" The boy who lived to kill you-know-who turns twenty one on July 31, 2003. This reporter... Continued to page 4.  
  
Well it seems that it was July Th. Well that answered my question of when it was. Now what to do. I stood up and looked around. The mirror hanging on the wall reflected back my expression of puzzlement. I walked up to the mirror, looking back was a girl of twelve, though puberty had started when I was eleven, I had experienced a growth spurt and was now taller than most of the girls in my class back at home. Short dark, auburn hair, steel gray blue eyes that would darken when angry, I had a square nose, a determined chin and a lithe figure. The growth spurt had taken all of the baby fat and I was nicely muscled and tanned from spending a lot of time out of doors.  
  
I was dressed in black jeans with zippered pockets, a long sleeved black shirt with a black hoodie tied around my waist. My feet were covered by combat boots, a little on the large side and my arms were decorated with silver bracelets. I was a wanna be goth, I knew it but I still tried to make it happen. I was a lone wolf since kindergarten. I was mature for my age, and it showed. My brother had made me a tom boy, as I had looked up to him and copied him at everything.  
  
He was fifteen and at the rebellious stage. A true goth white faced because he never went outside when the sun was up, his eyes lined with black, he would sneak out every night to go to goth and vampire parties with his friends before coming home wasted or stoned or both. He was doing well at school, but his attendance records brought his marks down. My parents were clueless they didn't spend enough time at home, both to busy bringing in the big money and my brother rebelled to get their attention. I was following in his foot steps.  
  
I sighed at the introspection as I untied my hoodie from my waist, tossed it into a chair, and collapsed onto to the bed for a long deserved rest.  
  
**GAH Was that a long chapter!  
Keltic** **Rave.**


	3. Dementors and the Past

Disclaimer: This work is not a challenge of any copyrights and trademarks; it is not written for profit, but merely for personal entertainment purposes. The wizard of oz is also not mine. Anita Blake is Laurel K Hamiltons, Stormwings are Tamora Pierces, Wraiths are Tolkins, changlings are Mercedes Lackeys.

Lately I have been writing one shot fics because they are easy to start and end and some of the best stories on this site are one shots. Though I have great respect for the authors who write epic length novels. I love those as well. Well I'm gonna try write some more of my more then one-shots now.

Anyways on with the story

* * *

**Chapter three.**

_Dementors and the Past_.

Something was wrong, my bed did not get direct sunshine from a north facing window. That was the first thought that entered my mind as I groggily wiped my eyes trying to rid them of sleep. Yawning and arching my back I soon remembered that I was in the Leaky Cauldron. I froze as it hit me. Magic, it was mind blowing, excitement crept into my stomach. I wasn't a muggle, a wand had worked for me. Cauldrons, books, cats and and no evil Dark Lords were what I had to look forward to. A grin tugged at my cheeks and I let out a whoop of joy, I ran to the chair grabbed my hoodie and walked out of the room locking the door. The excitement and adrenaline soon wore off but I was awake and my stomach was clawing at my backbone. Soon the only thought that filled my head was breakfast. The smell of baking bread wafted from the tavern part of the inn. Stomach growling I decided to follow my nose.

The tavern entrance served as a dining room. Making sure I still had my money I wandered down to a table and sat, knowing that a waiter or waitress would soon be along.

Breakfast was quick, some oatmeal, orange juice and a muffin and I was off to get more things for myself. A trunk was first, and I walked into a trunk store. There were different colored ones, wooden, metal, mixtures. I decided on a blue and silver trunk, one that reminded me of the trunk that sat in front of my bed at home. It had seven compartments and would magically enlarge inside and had a permanent featherlight charm on it, which could be turned off in the presence of muggles as well as a shrinking charm button. It cost me four galleons and two sickles but I could now store all my equipment and such in it.

I had no clue when I could go back to my own world or even if I could. Thinking about it made my eyes damp for a moment, then I shrugged my shoulders and threw off the slight feeling of depression that had come over me while I was nostalgic. Robes were next at Madam Malkins and I bought myself standard black form fitting ones that would grow with me, as well as a cloak, dragon hide gloves but I refused to buy a hat. They could not make me wear a pointed hat and that was final, it reminded me too much of the wizard of Oz and made me want to start cackling and threaten girls and their little dogs too.

I had bought other robes as well, three different colored ones, a deep blue with green ivy at the bottom, an emerald green with gold stars and a silvery grey one with draping sleeves like those of a princess. Smiling at my fancy, princesses of all things! Next I would be oohing a ahhing at unicorns and being rescued by knights from dragons. Ok Ashe back to reality. Oh wait, not my reality but the reality of Harry Potter. I went to buy a cauldron, pewter standard size 2, potion ingredients, a scale for said ingredients, a telescope, and crystal vials, two sets since I knew that I would probably end up throwing one at the wall at some point. The books I went and got standard set for a first year as well as an interesting one on time travel theories and parchment and quills and a neverending ink pot that turned into different colors if you told it too. I read the back of the Time travels book and could understand about half of it before it rambled off into quantam physics and paradoxes. Thinking maybe I would understand it later I put all of the books into my trunk and shrunk it.

I looked at my watch deciding that I had been out shopping long enough and deserved ice cream. Strolling down the street I was jostled more then once. Making sure I still had my money pouch, I decided to second check my other stuff. Mp3 player, check, wand number one, grabbing the dark arts wand, check, wand number two, check. I shoved the dark arts wand back into my pocket and while I was trying to stuff the other wand into my other pocket screams erupted from an alleyway to my left. Freezing I looked around wildly. _There can't be any death eaters as Harry Potter was refered to as the boy who killed the dark lord so what the hell?_ I muttered to myself as I stumbled through the crowd that began surging as soon as I left it. I hugged the wall not wanting to get caught up in the panicked mob.

Looking around I felt a chill come over me. "Oh no, no no no." Shaking my head I hunched down, hugging my knees. The Dark Lord was supposed to be dead! Why the hell were dementors roaming free? When did Harry Potter learn the patronus? Third year? Fourth? There was no way that I would be able to perform that spell even if it killed me. Well no a dementor wouldn't kill people it would just suck their souls out with a kiss.  
Why the hell did J. K. Rowling come up with something so terrible? All fantesy realms had something terrible, the world of Tamora Pierce had Stormwings, Anita Blake had demons, hell it had a load of shit to deal with. Mercedes Lackey had changelings, Tolkien had wraiths and J. K. Rowling had dementors. Just my luck to be stuck in a battle between the light and dark, wrong place, wrong time, dammit! Where were the Aurors and ministry of magic? Hell why didn't one wizard or witch in the crowd know a good patronus?

Screams could be heard through the crowd, shouting out in pain, fear. Calling for lost family members, children, cries of dispair came from some, defiance from others all to be sucked into the crowd as it surged again. All at once I saw it. The dementor towered above the rest of the people, its face completely hidden beneath its hood. Hands were reaching out, it was glistening, greyish, slimy like something dead that had decayed in water. The cold was coming from it. Chilling me to the bone and deeper. Terrible memories of a neglected childhood flitted through my mind.

_Flash _

_"Happy birthday dear." My mother said over the phone. I knew she only remembered it because it was jotted down by my nana into her notebook, the same thing _...**why don't they love me?**..._had happened last year, and I found out. My father had called eariler that day, same words, same reason. Empty words for empty feelings. I didn't know why they even bothered anymore. _

_Flash_

No I don't want to. Don't make me remember.

_Flash _

_"Hey Sebastion?" I opened the door.  
"ASHLEY GET OUT!" My brother screamed at me, his eyes burning with shame, anger and a strange emotion I didn't, couldn't comprehend. Relief. I had walked into his room intending to borrow a CD and saw something that would scar both of us forever. I could see the self-inflicted cut bleeding on his wrist,..._**Sebastion no**...**no**..._crimson blood glistening on the penknife that I had given him for his birthday, it was deep but not enough to die from, he wasn't suicidal, not yet. _

_Flash_

I whimpered, begged for it to end.

_Flash_

_The day was pleasant, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and my parents were fighting again. ..._**No not this**..._Crashes could be heard from the kitchen where mother was throwing the good china around. Crash. Again. "Whore...slut...skank for... secretaty,... at lunch time Nick? ... she suck ... well, how ... times do you ... My fathers voice cuts in. "What ...boy Terry?...help with the grounds, he... legal? Trish? _...**Father**?..._How about it, ...the kids... mine? ...don't look... me. Little Ash ... mailman? Do you fuck...whomever...door, ... legs spread out,...street walker? Does ...feel... alive?" A pause, another crash before my mother starts screaming at the top of her lungs. "Nick, yes she is yours but I wish to god that -that- accident had never happened. Nick you bastard_. ...**Mother**?..."

_Flash_

The dementor was facing towards me. Intent on its feeding. My nails were digging into my palms, blood was dripping from the cuts, crimson tears pouring down. I was vaguely aware of a person, a man shouting out, and a warmth started to return to my bones. I was dragged back, away from the wall, complacent, limp with tears pouring down my face. I had bitten my lip so hard it was bleeding. I turned and looked at my savior, it was the same man who I had run into earlier yesterday. Remus Lupin. He was shouting at another man, dark and mean looking. Long greasy hair, hooked nose. Severus Snape another teacher at hogwarts I assumed. They were arguing, something about St. Mungos and Poppies? I couldn't concentrate too well. I mumbled something and they both turned to look at me at the same time. I fought down the urge to giggle at the sight. "Ash, how are you feeling? Can you walk? Were are your parents?"

I stood up, my legs were trembling, my eyes were burning from the flood of tears. "I'm fine, yes I can walk, my parents? Not here at the moment, but really I'll be fine. I just need to walk a bit." I took one step. Darkness flashed in front of my eyes. One thought wormed its way through my consciousness ..._thats not good_. "Uh maybe I..."Darkness surrounded me and theground rushed up to catch me. I knew no more.


	4. No touchie!

_Disclaimer_: This work is not a challenge of any copyrights and trademarks; it is not written for profit, but merely for personal entertainment purposes.

A/N Okay I am taking some liberties here. 1. After Voldemort was defeated Snape got the chance to teach as a DA professor but after two years of teaching he decided that potions were his passion. He is now back to being the Potions Professor of Hogwarts. Still as snippy as before, just as cranky just not as prejudice 2. Dumbledore is still headmaster, McGonagall is still deputy, and Dumbledore hasn't retired yet, nor has he any intention to at the moment. 3. All the teachers are same as the books. 4. Remus Lupin is back as a the DA professor. 5. **Fudge is still minister**. (_ducks as rotten vegtables are thrown_) **there is a reason**! I want to make fun of the idiot, and I can't do that if he is a forgotten character. 6. Harry Potter still lives and is going into auror training.

A/N 2. Psst! I won't have anything to do with Harry Potter romance wise. _No HP/OC_!. And this story won't have any romances. Except snippits for plot. Eg. Ron and Hermione are together. Harry is with Ginny. Lupin is single, Snape is _probably_ with someone (_ducks as a curse is thrown_) as you can tell this is not a story about Severus and his relationships or lack there of. Its his business and I don't want to get hurt thus I don't pry. The Headmaster and Minerva are not together in this story, I have read some where they are and no that's not gonna happen here. I am pretty sure this is a mary sue but meh don care! Oh BTW some of this is made up as in not true. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

A canadian in London. 

**Chapter Four.  
**_After the dark. _

I hate hospitals. The faint trace of chemicals, of medicine is unmistakable. My grandmother was in the hospital for a very long time, hooked up to IVs and drips, morphine and other medication. Three long years of it. So even though I was in a different dimention, with strange medications and such, I knew it was a hospital. A place for the sick. And I didn't want to be here. I opened my eyes and took in the plain white ceiling.

_Wonder where I am. St. Mungos probably. _I sat up, winced at the brief ache in my back. _Legs? Check. Arms? Check. Upper and lower torso? Check. Clothed? Yep, ok time to leave. How do I get out of here? Where is Here? Damn. _

Pushing the covers off of my legs I swung around and prepared to depart from the hospital bed. Standing was a chore, as I was still woozy from the dementor. Oh yea... the dementor... how great is it to live out all your nightmares in a few moments? I think I would rather have all my molars pulled, maybe amputate a few fingers. Shuddering I shook off the vision. It sucks to have a vivid imagination sometimes. One foot after another Ashe, just to the door, then down the hall, a few stairs, or an elevator and outside to freedom. Thats all just a few steps.

Gathering up what little courage I had, I glanced around once more and took a step forward and fell flat on my face.

_This might be a problem..._ Sighing I stood up and looked at my feet. As if seeing that there was nothing physically wrong with them would convince my body to behave normally. You know the saying? If wishes were fishes we would swim in the sea or something? Yea it had the same effect. Zilch. Muttering to myself about dark creatures, their affects on innocent people and such I didn't notice the dark man Professor Snape stride into the room.

Though I did hear the commotion when another lady entered the room. She was stern looking and the moment that she saw me out of bed I knew that she was a mother hen type. Steeling myself for a fight I didn't see Snape smirk at my expression.

"And where do you think you are going Miss? After such a close encounter with a dementor, especially one as frail as yourself you are going to stay abed until I determine whether you are well enough or not." At the mention of the word frail my mouth opened on its own.

"Excuse me, I am not frail!" _This seems familiar..._ "and what right do you have to boss me around and tell me to stay where I do not want to stay?" Out of breath, I crossed my arms. I could feel my face heating up as I got angry.

The lady's took a deep breath. "I am Madam Pomphrey and while you are on Hogwarts property, any injuries that anyone, including the teachers I might add, recieve I have authority over. Now get back in bed!" She commanded.

_Hogwarts, oh I guess that last snippit of conversation before I blacked out makes sense. Poppy is her first name. Well at least i'm not a a hospital, just a hospital wing. Pfft same difference. _Taking one look at the woman, then looking at the man. I reconsidered. Remembering that I could be in here a week or some other stupid time frame I made up my mind. Taking a breath.

"No."

One simple word made the womans face go blank with shock. Continuing on. " I will not, I do not need any immediate medical attention thus I feel that I am capable of taking care of myself, thanks anyway. I don't like hospitals and can rest just as well at home."

The woman took one last look at me and turned towards Snape, with a pleading look on her face. Seeing this he grasped the bridge of his nose and sighed, as if he felt a headache coming on. Taking a potion out of his robes he advanced toward me, with Poppy on his tail.

Frowning at him I slowly backed up, not wanting anything to do with potions. Who knew what was in it.

As a wiccan I knew that all life revolved in a circle, I felt pained about my wands being from plants, hopefully they were only a branch, not the core of trees the feather could be taken, as well as the hair from animals without harm. But the potions in the Harry Potter reality, I felt were just senseless killing of nature.

At home, I didn't even use normal medicine because some of it was from plants. Knowing that mostly all of the ingredients were from living things I didn't want any of it.

"Stop it what do you think you are going to do, force me to drink that?" I snarled at Snape. Snape was still stalking towards me. The potion from where I was standing smelled noxious. I couldn't back up any more, I had backed into a wall.

Baring my teeth I spoke clearly. "I do not want that potion, it goes against my religion, so back of." He scoffed."There is no religion against potions!"

_Did he freaking scoff at me! _I watched as he came closer. I waited until he was a foot away from me and I shot my hand out and knocked the potion out of his. He paused before digging in his robe and came up with another potion. I went to knock the potion out of his hand again and he grabbed my hand and twisted it so I was trapped by my own arm.

"Don't touch me." I said coldly. "Don't touch me, and don't make me drink that." _Have I mentioned I don't like to be touched? At ALL? _

Still he held me trapped."Don't touch me." I repeated louder."DON'T TOUCH..

He interupted me."You foolish girl, it is for your own good. It will calm you down, make you sleep." He tried to placate me. His hand with the potion came up

_NonononoNONO! _

"NO!"

to tilt it down my throat. Every ounce of me pushed him off.

"DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I shrieked and the air around me flashed blindingwhitehot and a sizzling filled the air, he flew across the room, hitting the wall with a crack that was echoed as the potion bottle shattered beside him. The potion bottle just shards of glass, no liquid to be seen. Breathing heavily I was forgotten by Poppy as she raced to help Snape. She cast a dianostic charm on him and her lips thinned. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at me.

Ever since I was a little girl, I have hated being touched. Any physical contact would make my hair stand on end. I don't know why.

"I told him not to touch me." I whispered still rubbing my arm where he had made contact. Looking away from the nurse I walked out of the hospital wing. I wanted out of the castle NOW. Away from these people who would try and force me to drink something against my wishes.

_I warned him, I told him but he didn't listen. He thought he could just ram the potion down my throat and I would be fine with it. Hell I could be allergic to that shit in the potion, he could have killed me dammit. _

Now in the books I actually liked Severus. But meeting face to face the man was slightly different, he was harsher, crueler and in this reality it made the world of a difference. I could see how that man could join Voldemort, even if it was only for a short time. Hate is such a strong emotion, and I usually hesitate to use it. No I don't hate Snape, but I sure as hell wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him physically. Pomphrey should have done something, it was inappropriate how he used force to hold me down to get me to drink the potion. As far as I knew I could sue.

_Ah the hell with that, it takes time, money and I would have to get past Dumbledore, the only way I could was if I went to that bumbling idiot the minister of magic. Nothings worth that. Ok, time to do what I always do in a hard situation. Avoidance is my main weapon. Maybe I won't get a letter to come here, screw it, that's wishful thinking. _

Still a little bit pissed at the potions master, I was wondering around the school, not really sure where I was supposed to go. Normally I guess that I should have gone to the headmasters office, two things were stopping me. One, I didn't know the school at all so I was just wandering aimlessly, two I didn't know his password. Though the latter should be easy to figure out, just name every candy known to man. Which is actually quite a bit.

_I wonder if the headmaster is insane. _I thought idly as I passed a picture that looked really freaking familiar. I was lost, in a stupid school. I was pretty sure there were laws against hurting a teacher, even if it was accidental magic, on school ground. I had left the hospital wing without permission from the nurse, and didn't have permission to be wondering around in Hogwarts. I was a million miles from home, surrounded by a reality so different from my own. _I want to go away now, I want to go home, to my fucked up family, I don't care anywhere but here. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! My mind was screaming at me. _There was a flash of light. And then I knew only darkness.

DUNDUNDUN! o.O a cliffie.


	5. Still where I don't want to be

Hey people, um I actually changed the fifth chapter of I'm Where? Because I wanted to and I forgot that Laurel didn't want her chars buggered with. So Ashe is staying in the harry potter verse. Um its now officially AU. SPOILER! ALERT. For Half blood prince. Half blood prince never happened. Harry potter defeated the dark lord from the horcrouxes and destroying them all but Dumbledore didn't die. Malfoy was neutral and Snape didn't kill the headmaster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On with the show.

Still where I don't want to be.

_My hand hurts_. That is the first thought that comes into my head as awareness comes slowly back. I am lying on the floor of the school and not in the blasted infirmary which I suppose is a good thing. Why does my hand hurt? Well it could be because I am lying on it yea. Sitting up I look around. Still in the school corridor where I blacked out. I guess it hasn't been very long cause no one has found me yet and the ghosts float every where in this castle. I should be glad that peeves hadn't found me. Well thank you for the little blessings.

My legs slightly tremble as I stand and sway. Whoa that's not good. Might want to get out of the middle of the freaking hallway Ashe, someone might see you. And I don't think I want to be seen at the moment. Where can I go that I won't be found? Huh any class room I guess or the room of requirement. I start walking trying to figure out where I blindly stalked off to in my fit of rage after attacking a teacher. After fifteen minutes of wondering around aimlessly I finally realize that I am completely lost. Bloody hell. I am just about to scream for help when I smell ...Lemon? I turn around and see Dumbledore.

"Hello, isn't it a nice day for a walk?" I ask politely. Dumbledore is standing in a doorway right beside me, dressed in a violent green dress robe and not matching purple hat. His eyes are damn near sparking they are twinkling so.

"Hmm quite child. I don't believe we have been properly introduced my name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. May I inquire as to your name?"

"Ashley Rave Neverwinter, at your service. Pleased to meet you. I believe that I met some of your teachers already in Diagon alley before the attack."

"Oh Miss Neverwinter, I was under the impression that you were supposed to still be in the infirmary, under the care of Madam Pomphrey, it is rare that she would let you out so soon after attendance. Lemon Drop?" He holds out a pouch and offers me one.

Oh a lemon drop I wonder if all those fanfictions are right and they have mild cheering charms on them? I get to see, nifty! "Don't mind if I do, thank you." Taking one from the pouch in his hand I pop it into my mouth, making a slightly sour face as the taste hits me. Feeling strangely cheery all of a sudden I know that they are actually spelled. Score one for the manipulative Dumbledore. Naughty boy, I bet those aren't regulated. He looked slightly surprised that I had taken one, maybe he did want to keep them all to his self and was just being polite in offering thinking that I wouldn't take one. Oh well too bad. It's nice that I can still surprise him though.

"Those are good, you have to tell me where you get your supply." Dumbledore blinks and stuffs the pouch back into his robes. Eyes twinkling again. He smiles at me.

"Unfortunately it is a family secret." I stifle the urge to giggle as he turns and heads toward ...a gargoyle statue? Wait a minute, I would have noticed that. I am sure I would have noticed that.

"If we could continue this discussion in my office?" He tilts his head toward the gargoyle and the gargoyle shifts and revolves into a staircase going up. Speechless I nod and follow him up more stairs.

His office is exactly as described in the books. Large, circular and full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and head mistresses. There was also an enormous claw footed desk, and sitting on a shelf behind it was the sorting hat. Fawkes was napping in the corner on his perch. Oh pretty bird.

"Is that a phoenix?" I ask already knowing the answer and approach the magical being with awe. He opens one heavy lidded eye and watches me before closing it again. I reach out and stroke the top of his head, marveling at the soft warmth of the feathers. Oh wow, I always wanted to see a phoenix and never imagined I would get to touch one. He's gorgeous.

The phoenix croons and stretches before nudging my hand, trying to get me to scratch harder. I giggle and smile. He reminds me of my pet Summer at home, always wanting attention. The phoenix is beautiful full of vibrant colors, his body is crimson and tail is gold, with expressive black eyes.

"His name is Fawkes and he will become terribly spoiled if you continue to pet him." The phoenix croons again and getting the point I pet him one more time before turning toward the Headmaster.

"Sir, what did you want to talk about?" I question hoping that I wasn't going to be thrown out of the school for attacking a teacher, even one so hated as Snape.

"Ah I digress, your schooling and living situations. We were unable to get a hold of your parents I are sorry to say as there were no Neverwinters registered in the Canadian ministry of magic. Now there aren't any Neverwinters staying at the Leaky Cauldron nor any other hotel establishments that we have checked besides your own residence. Tom has been kind enough to let me know that you arranged for your own place to stay and he has not seen any parental nor guardians for yourself. Which I am sorry to say is not legal. The ministry of magic child and family services were notified and they have given us permission to house you until proper accommodations have been made. Christmas holidays some students stay here, so that will not be a problem and as school term starts in a few days staying here till then is not inappropriate. Did you have any parents or relatives that you could let us know about so you could stay there?"

I shake my head mutely. I was hoping that they would have just ignored the little parental problem. Ok so it was a vain hope but still it would have been cool, though it's not like I had curfew before anyway. "No sir, my parents are not..." I pause thinking how to word this or if it is easier to just lie and say that they are dead. Deciding on the easier route. "I have no guardians, relatives nor parents as they have all passed away, it was only a few months ago and I do not want to talk about it anymore." My eyes fill up with fake tears, looking for sympathy. Ok so I can be slightly manipulative, it's not a bad thing.

"Well luckily for you Hogwarts has a relief fund for those unfortunate circumstances. Any supplies that you have bought will be reimbursed and any other supplies will be provided for. Did you need to buy any more supplies from diagon alley?"

Thinking I start to shake my head. Then stop as something occurs to me. "Oh I don't have a familiar, that was one of my last stops before going to have supper. Every thing else I have. I had spent about fifty galleons on all my wizarding supplies. Some of it isn't crucial for school though. I think that's it." The headmaster nods.

"You will have to be escorted to diagon alley with one of the teachers. Not Snape not Snape... Please not Snape! That was the mantra that was repeating in my head.

"Professor Lupin fortunately needs to return to Diagon Alley to pick up some teaching supplies that was interrupted. You will accompany him tomorrow say about nine am? I will write a letter to the magical menangerie and the owl emporium for you to charge the cost of your familiar to your account. Supper is in fifteen minutes. It's usually at seven. Breakfasts at seven thirty and lunch is at twelve. You have during the year an hour for meals. Well let's get to dinner shall we?"

_Finis_.


	6. Learning the ropes

_Disclaimer_: This work is not a challenge of any copyrights and trademarks; it is not written for profit, but merely for personal entertainment purposes.

A/N Okay if any of this is slightly off it's because I have a german word processor and I don't actually know german. It was really cheap at a store so don't give me that look. I needed it for something else beside writing. I would have bought the english version but it was fifteen bucks more and the one I got was discount.

* * *

A Canadian in London.

**Chapter Six**

_Learning the ropes._

The great hall was big and had that nifty magical ceiling that the books talked about. _Let us see who the teachers still employed at the school_._ Of course theres Snape and Lupin, and Pomphrey, the headmaster and McGonagall. Hagrid and I don't believe it Trelawney is still here? Hooch still here as well. Damit Filtch is still around oh hey Flitwick is here too. Sprouts there. Don't remember the description of the runes teacher nor arithmancy. So there are five or so teachers assuming there arent any missing that I don't know about. That's good. Oh shit I think the headmaster was talking about me. _

I hope that you make her feel welcome I look around and nod and smile at the teachers. Well at most the teachers Snape is doing his best to death glare me, I shoot him a narrowed look before I get back to dinner. The food is astounding. As I have said I am a wiccan, but I do eat meat, just because I tried being a vegitarian for a while and became very sick and anemic. Turns out I didn't know how to balance the right food and I didn't eat enough protein plus the fact that I don't like vegetables very much. Sitting at the teachers table I ignore the talk around me and begin dinner, I grab a serving of brussel sprouts and some salad with balsamic vinegarette. A piece of grilled fish and okay gross I don't like pumpkin juice. I can live without a drink right now. Eat lots of salad and talk to professor lupin about the house elves tomorrow.

(Trying to figure out accents would cause me to have a brain aneurism so bear with me k?) I am sitting beside Professor Sprout and Hagrid. Well I am being dwarfed by the half giant anyways. I turn to Sprout and start conversation figuring I should probably feign ignorance.

"Ma'am, what do you teach?" I ask politely.

Sprout in the middle of reaching for a bun pauses and turns to me and smiles. "I'm Professor Sprout, it's nice to meet you Ashley. I teach Herbology, do you like gardening?"

"Gardening well I don't have a green thumb but I like plants enough, I had a little square garden back home that I used to take care of." I say taking a bite of salad.

"Oh good for you, so many youngsters these days sit inside and listen to wizard wireless all day. Or fly around on brooms. Do you know what kind of plants you had in this garden of yours?"

I nod, I had been interested to for a while on which plants were edible and such. "I had basic ferns, some lady slippers and arrow root, as well as a raspberry bush around the outside. Oh and lily of the valley and I don't know what it is but its about a foot high and has greenish white flowers and berries that look like raspberries but aren't."

Sprout paused thinking. "You lived in the north didn't you dear. Those plants are native to north america, and the last one is known as golden seal, also known as eye balm or ground raspberry. The berries aren't edible just so you know. It's used for it's yellow dye and as an eye balm and has magical properties that allow it to coat or seal a potions ingredients so it doesn't react with another. Oh look yorkshire pudding. It's my favorite." With that Sprout turned. The half giant took the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Rubeus Hagrid teacher of care of magical creatures at your service. Don't need to call me no professor just Hagrid will do."

"Alright Hagrid, Ashley Rave Neverwinter, but I insist you call me Ashe. Care of magical creatures, I guess that's like taking care of animals that are injured and learning about different animals as well. That will probably be one of my favorite classes. I love all animals, magical ones or not." Hagrid was beaming at me. If I didn't know he was the gentle giant I would be scared of that many teeth.

"Oh tha's wonderful. Kids don't appreciate animals like they should."

"Oh I know, I have two cats and a dog at home, I also live near a quarry and forest so I get to see local flora and fauna all the time. I love going for walks in the quarry with my dog she adores water and swimming." I reply and take a bite of my fish dipped in tartar sauce.

"I have a dog too, his name is Fang, but hes a coward. When I go into the forest he stays at home most of the time." Hagrid replies biting a turkey leg in half. Smiling I nod. Our dogs have that in common. "I used to have a hippogriff named Buckbeak poor fella, had to give him up because some spoiled prat disrespected him and Buckbeak taught him a lesson in manners. It's not fair." He sniffs wiping a stray tear. "He's still a spoiled prat that works in the ministry now."

I pat his arm, knowing what it's like to lose a loved pet. I finish up my fish, and take a couple more bites of salad. Feeling full I contently sit quietly just listening to the conversation around me. Dinner is finished and Snape is the first one to leave, stalking out like a bat robes flairing. Looking after him I turn to Sprout and ask. "Does Professor Snape spell his robes to do that or is it a natural talent?" I ask curiously. Sprout shakes her head and giggles. Leaning closer toward me she whispers "The teachers trying to figure out that question for years. No one knows." She then leaves talking about her nightshade and blooming something or other.

Professor Lupin approaches, he holds out his hand. "It's nice to know that you are going to be at this school, as I said before I am Remus Lupin the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. So you were wanting to go to London tomorrow right? I need to pick up some parcels from Florish and Botts as well. We will be leaving at Nine, sharp. The headmaster has given us a portkey and we will be returning at twelve just in time for lunch. See you tomorrow." And he walked away leaving me for a night of whatever I wanted. I walked toward the headmaster as I didn't know where I would be sleeping and I wanted to know how to get in touch with the house elves.

Walking up I cleared my throat. "Headmaster, I was wondering if you had time to discuss some things with me? There are a few points that I wanted to go over." Seeing his twinkling eyes I grew wary. What could he be up to now I wonder?

"Ah how did you like your very first meal as a student of Hogwarts I trust everything was satisfactory?" Completely ignoring my questions he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you about a matter with the meals, you see I have discovered that I have a great disliking for pumpkin juice and was wondering if the house elves could if they would be so kind, add a different drink? Milk or juice besides pumpkin or even water would be great." Dumbledore hearing this snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. He was dressed in a pair of brightly decorated yellow trousers and a black and green t-shirt. All in all it gave me a headache most instantly.

"Yes Dumbledore Sir? You called?" The promptness of the house elfs appearace made me jump slightly.

"Ah yes Simon, just the elf I was looking for, if you could possibly serve a different type of drink for Miss Neverwinter, she seems to find the taste of pumpkin juice rather unappealing. I believe she wanted milk, or some other juices?" He turned towards me questioningly.

"Uh yes please, if possible orange, apple, or cranberry juices for breakfasts, um milk and water for lunch and supper, oh do you know of an invention of muggles it's called cola, it's a fizzy drink that if you could stock it would be terribly appreciated." I asked wondering if it was even possible.

The elf nodded. "Yes Miss, the muggle studdies teacher brought some one day and showed us. A few of the muggleborn also prefer it to pumpkin juice."

"Just one other thing, is it possible for me to have chamomile tea before lights out? It helps me relax." I questioned and then winced thinking that the chamomile might just come from Snapes stores.

The elf nodded again and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

I turned around to face the headmaster. "Oh sir two more things is it possible for me to be able to call upon the elves? I fear that I will get terribly lost within this castle and where am I to sleep tonight?"

The headmaster looked thoughtful and then nodded more to himself then anything. "Ah yes my dear I am afraid that you could get quite lost, just call out Simons name and he shall apear and I was just about to show you your room. If you would follow me?"

The headmaster then turned and walked out of the great hall and up to the second floor which is easily enough to get to, as it is to the right of the exit of the great hall. Dumbledore then walked down the corridor and stopped at the end. There was a painting of a plain with wheat and sparse trees throughout the scene. It looked like home and made my eyes feel bright.

"Ah dear now, the password is Ashley but I assume that you will want to change it once inside. Just say to the painting change password and then whatever it is behind this doorway. Have a good night and see you for breakfast tomorrow, I will have an elf wake you for breakfast." With that he walked back toward the great hall.

Whispering the password I stepped through the newly revealed hole. Inside was very nice. The bed was made of cherry and purple accents filled the room. Sighing I turned around and looked at the entrance of my santuary.

"Change password Home _isn't._" With that I drank my tea and went to bed.

Finis.


End file.
